


Square up, me.

by Itsnot_a_phasemum



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots [8]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd - Freeform, EddTord - Freeform, I'm back again!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, but I forgot to post it so here it is!!!!!!!, enjoy owo, hewwo, this is really old, tord - Freeform, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnot_a_phasemum/pseuds/Itsnot_a_phasemum
Summary: Ever messed up so bad you had to go back in time to throw shade at yourself?





	Square up, me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and I tweaked it a little and I hate it but enjoy, shajlfkdg;sjdglk i dont need proofreading anyways

Everything was so, so happy.

 

They would wake up next to each other, say their sleepy good-morning-how-are-you-todays, exchange a hug and a kiss or two, and pretty much spend their whole day together, constantly laughing and peppering each other in kisses. Honestly, Tord couldn't have asked for a better ending. Every day was like taking a bite out of the forbidden fruit; so good. So happy. So perfect that he felt as though he didn't deserve it. Like he stole someone else's ideal life. As though he wasn't quite deserving of this.

 

As it turns out, he really wasn't.

 

Well, to say the least- things happen. Things that are far from pleasant. Perhaps it all started with that giant robot that resided under their house, or the moment he had shouted that Tom, Matt and Edd were certainly not his friends at all. Maybe it started a long time before he even left 'to the big city'. Tord still doesn't know. He's unsure.

 

He doesn't care.

 

All he cares about right now is how he ended up here in an army base, standing in front of a kneeling brunette man in handcuffs. Tord almost doesn't recognise him. He's pretty sure the same applies vice versa.

 

After all, the years have taken a toll on them physically and mentally. Edd honestly looks like he could use a rest or two. The man had spent years running away from the Red Army, leading a small rebel organisation and gathering any intel of the said army he could find, in the hopes that he could foil their plans. The Red Army's little saboteur, the soldiers liked to call the man. Not Tord.

 

"Look who's graced me with their presence." he deadpans, throwing a not-so-subtle aggressive look at the other, only to receive a firm whack on his back of the head by a nearby soldier, who opens his mouth. The Red Leader himself interrupts the man.

 

"That's quite enough," Tord says, attempting to keep his expression straight and unphased. "You are dismissed until further notice." he finishes speaking with a disapproving frown, an air of authority about him, though his voice was quiet and passive.

 

He waits until he's alone in the room with Edd. The other man, staring down at the ground, his expression unable to be read, says nothing. The uncomfortable silence stretches for a few more seconds before Tord decides to speak again. "Edd."

 

There is a significant pause before Edd replies. 

 

"Red Leader." There's no emotion audible in that phrase. No anger, no resentment, just- vacant. It would be a lie if the said leader did not feel anything in response to that, though it was barely a prickle in his heart,

 

"You don't have to call me tha-" the Norski continues, but he's quickly cut off by the other. Tord's almost relieved at the anger slowly blooming on the male's face as Edd stares up at the man, his eyes narrowed. No trace of the soft, tender boy he had loved. Who he, despite everything- still adores.

 

"You don't have the right to be called that anymore. You threw away that right when you chose to be Red Leader instead of Tord. The Tord who was our friend for so many years. The Tord who bickered with Tom and pulled jokes on Matt every day. The Tord who I-" he stops briefly to take in a shaky breath, wavering a little. But he presses on. "Who I loved so, so dearly."

 

Tord looks away briefly, regret flashing in his eyes. "I loved you too. I still do."

 

"Stop," Edd shakes his head, pursing his lips. "I don't want to hear it, and even if I did, I can't afford to believe you anymore. You had your chance, and you ripped it into pieces and threw it on the ground. I just-" the Brit sucks in a breath long overdue, biting his lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I have nothing left to say to you."

 

Tord just stands there. Eyes darting back and forth as he desperately thinks of something to say, something to do. Something that might help the situation. Ha. Don't be ridiculous. Nothing could diffuse this.

 

"What happened to us?" The Norwegian croaks out, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Edd warily lifts his drooping head to gaze at his old lover again.

 

He replies with a single word.

 

"You."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rewinding a few years into the past, Tord laughs, walking out from Edd's room, a smug little grin on his face as he pecks the brunette's temple before leaving. He's the happiest he's been in a while. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect ending, for himself and Edd. He wishes this moment could last forever. 

 

Shame he's caught off-guard by a strange portal-like gate that materialises out of nowhere in the middle of the living room. He flinches, tensing up and watching what happens next.

 

A man steps out, his expression condescending as he looks around briefly, his eyes soon landing on Tord.

 

The Norwegian male would have liked to say it was no one he recognised, but- that wouldn't be true, would it? 

 

The man looked almost identical with him, apart from him wearing what looked to be an army uniform. But- the eyepatch. And god- the scars. They were horrifying and to say the least- painful, not to mention that he had a prosthetic for a right arm. Fucking hell. 

 

The man idly watches Tord for a moment, before slowly starting to approach him, his steps almost predatory. Tord instinctively takes a step back, squinting at the male.

 

"What the fuck happened to you?" He tries asking, but the man seems to pay no regard to the question, continuing to walk towards Tord and grabbing at his collar, yanking him closer.

 

Tord instinctively grabs at the other's arm, trying to free himself while panic flashes in his eyes: turns out he misjudged the grip strength of that prosthetic hand. It clenches the fabric of his top with an iron grasp, unwavering. He could see the scars that adorned the side of the man's face much closer from here; the wounds must have been painful as fuck to treat. How long had it taken to heal? Tord was momentarily distracted at the man's dulled scars that had healed over the years, but he snaps out of it when the man leans in, his breath ghosting over his ear.

 

"Have fun while you can. You end up breaking his heart, and shattering your own in the process." Then he lets go. Leans back. Gives him a look Tord can't quite figure out what it means. It's anything but fondness.

 

He stands still for a second before suddenly being struck with anger, jabbing a finger at the man. "What the fuck are you talking about? Who do you think you are, just waltzing in here and telling me what'll happen between me and- and Edd? Stop spouting bullshit; I don't even know if you're telling the truth!"

 

But the man is already turning around, getting ready to leave without a word.

 

"Stop right there, you asshole. Are you not even going to help me? You're supposed to be me. Are you just trying to fuck up time? Please. I don't want to lose him. At least tell me how it happens so I can stop it." His voice cracks at the end, desperation now evident in his voice.

 

Red Leader turns around, and for the first time, he shows emotion. He glares briefly, face expressing disdain.

 

"If you really are me from the past, can't you even figure that out?" he asks quietly, his cold voice echoing through the now silent room. He sighs, eyes condescendingly narrowed at his past self. "Think about the giant robot, Mr Genius." Then he leaves.

 

Tord seethes as he stands in the now future tord-free room, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. The invention he was currently working. The robot. 

 

He can't just give that up. He dedicated years to the damn thing. He wouldn't have to listen, would he? There must be a way to work around this.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Edd?s voice, flinching then whipping around to see the brunette walking into the room.

 

"Tord, are you okay? I heard shouting-" the boy anxiously stares at his lover, trying to see if he?s okay. Such a sweet boy Tord ended up loving. Someone that he wishes never got involved in this   
mess.

 

He pulls off a small, nonchalant smile, although panic bubbles subtly inside him.

 

"I'm fine, Edd," he manages to speak.

 

 

"Everything is going to be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> sheds barbeque sauce as tears as i dab in the distance


End file.
